This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for invalidating notes of value, comprising a dye stuff container in which the dye stuff for irreversibly dyeing the notes of value is received, and a trigger unit which brings the dye stuff into contact with the notes of value.
2. Discussion
In order to prevent cash boxes from being manipulated such cash boxes are provided with so-called ink kits. When a manipulation attempt is detected by means of a corresponding sensor the ink kit is triggered, and the notes of value stored in the cash box are irreversibly dyed by means of a dye stuff. The notes of value dyed this way cannot be circulated by a potential thief and are thus unusable for him/her.
When the ink kit is triggered carbon dioxide is conveyed from a gas cartridge into the dye stuff container so that an internal pressure is built up in the dye stuff container that exceeds the pressure surrounding the dye stuff container so that due to the pressure difference the dye stuff is expelled from the dye stuff container, and is sprayed on the notes of value, thus dyeing the same.
In known ink kits the gas cartridge is located outside the dye stuff container and is connected with the dye stuff container via corresponding connecting elements such that the gas cartridge's gas is conveyed to the dye stuff container when the ink kit has been triggered. This structure bears the problem that a relatively large space is required, and that the connecting elements between the gas cartridge and the dye stuff container increase the error-proneness which leads to a higher failure probability. An ink kit is, for example, known from document WO 2006/084853 A1.